Against The Law
by hermoine snape
Summary: Remus and Hermione had to marry due to a marriage law, but when it was over turned the family had to go into hidding for their own protection.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: Mature

Paring: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger; Harry Potter/Ginny Weasely

Era: Post Hogwarts

Marriage Law Theme

_Against The Law_

A secret underground organization known as the Order of the Phoenix gathered at a hidden location of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The order was designed to help defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort and his followers. But since after the final battle they still met to discuss the Ministry creation of unnecessary laws.

The Order gathered around a long beaten table that was used for meetings and dinning table. Molly Weasely moved back and forth into the meeting room to the kitchen fixing supper. She saw herself as mother hen. The members held no complaint about a wonderful home cook meal.

Molly was a chubby , redhead woman with brown eyes and always held a cherry smile. She was a mother and a homemaker.

Sirius Black sat at the end of the table leaning back his chair on the back two legs. He looked around the room and winked at his godson, Harry Potter who sat next to his best friend Ron Weasely.

Sirius had shoulder length wavy black hair, tone skin, blue eyes, beard with board shoulders. Harry had messy black short hair, light tone skin, green eyes wore round glasses and had skinny frame, with a lighting bolt scar that had proclaimed him as the Boy-Who-Lived. Ron had flaming red hair, light color skin, brown eyes, freckles and thin body.

"Padfoot I would put your chair down on all four feet before you bust your ass." Remus Lupin told his old childhood friend.

Remus had sandy blonde shaggy hair, light tone skin, amber eyes, thin muscular frame. And he was a werewolf that made him different from his friends.

"I have wonderful balance my friend. You won't see Sirius Black bust his ass."

"Boys language!" screeched Molly as she walked back into the kitchen.

Harry snorted at the scene. His godfather a grown man getting trouble by Mrs. Weasely.

Ron looked around the room and asked, "Where's Hermione?"

Hermione Granger was the best friend of Harry and Ron for the past eight years. She was known as the smartest witch of her age.

"She's out getting a copy Daily Prophet. The Ministry passed unnecessary law." said Arthur Weasely. He had slightly bolding redhead, tone skin, brown eyes, freckles, with thin lean frame. He worked at the Ministry Muggle Artifacts Office.

"I heard it's not very nice law." said Kingsely Shaklebolt. He was a black man with a bold head, brown eyes board muscular body. He worked as an auror for the Ministry.

"What are you saying Kingsely?" Harry asked his fellow auror.

"I'm saying that I've heard rumors around the Ministry Officials that it's targeting someone or something." said Kingsely.

"Will you stop that." Remus told Tonks, who was fussing over his jacket's wrinkles.

Nyphadora Tonks had shoulder purple hair, tone skin, blue eyes, with a thin womanly frame. She worked as an auror.

Sirius chuckled at his friend. Remus shot his fellow Marauder an evil glare. Sirius raised his hands in defeat hoping that he wouldn't stun him.

"See wonderful bla-"

SLAM! CRASH!

Remus chuckled and shook his head. He shrugged Tonks's hand off his shoulder. Hermione ran into the room. She had curly brown hair, tone skin, bright brown eyes, full lips and a slender womanly figure.

Remus stepped back from the table and Hermione laid the paper down on the table.

"Why are you on the floor?" asked Hermione, who noticed Sirius was on his back.

He stood up picked up his chair and sat back down. He leaned his chair back on the two legs with great balance. Hermione shook her head and turned to the Daily Prophet. She opened it and wrinkled her nose at the still damp ink. Remus leaned over her shoulder and "accidentally," rubbed her waist with his right hand and rested it on the right side of the table.

"Sorry." he told her.

"It's all right." Hermione told him with a smile knowing it wasn't an accident. She turned the page of the paper.

"Go back I saw it on page three." Remus said and turned the page.

The Daily Prophet had a bad habit of placing the important information hidden away from sight in hope to place many in Azkaban as possible.

Molly walked into the dinning room and stood near the kitchen door. Tonks stared evilly at "Miss Prefect,"

"A Breed Law!" Remus and Hermione both read out loud in shock.

Sirius sat his chair down on all four legs and lean closer to hear better.

"Attention All Half Breeds Act 454 has been removed from the Ministry. The couples that are wed will be sent to Azkaban for breach of the Ministry." read Remus. "The children born will be taken away from their families and-and- I can't even finish the sentence."

Tonks took the paper from Remus and read, "The children will be executed along with the mother."

"That's barbaric!" gasped Molly in shock. "Thousands have been married! The Ministry can't do this!"

"I fear they can." said Kinsley sadly.

Remus looked at Hermione and saw her face flush. He turned and eased her down in a chair nearby.

"Then it's a good thing we didn't marry Remus." said Tonks, who had dreamed of being Mrs. Lupin.

Remus turned around and stood behind Hermione. He rested his hands gently on her shoulders for comfort. He said, "We were never a couple Tonks. You built up a dream in her head and made yourself believe it."

"What else does the paper say?" asked Harry watching Hermione in concern.

Sirius leaned over and snatched paper from his cousin. His eyes widen in shock. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. He took a deep breath and read out loud, "The-the father has to watch the execution of his wife and child."

Remus's face went white. He ignored his own worry and looked down at Hermione and saw her gasping for air. He walked around the chair and knelt down into front her. He put her head down between her legs. He gently rubbed her back.

"Breathe. Relax. We'll think of something." whispered Remus and Hermione slowly relaxed and her breathing normalized. Remus pulled Hermione into his arms. He gently rocked her side to side whispering words of comfort. She let her tears splash on his white shirt. "It's all right. I won't let anything happen."

Molly broke the uneasy silence, "Remus please tell me that you're not married."

Sirius, Harry, Ginny and Ron looked at the redhead that stood in front of the kitchen door. The trio looked over at the distraught couple and back at the concern mother.

"Remus and Hermione have been married for a year." Harry told the now stunned woman.

Hermione slowly pulled back when she heard the room gasped at the news. She rubbed her cheeks and nodded her head to conform her best friend's information. She protectively placed her hands on her small bump.

"You're pregnant!" said Tonks in shock and slight anger.

Remus head snap in the direction of the auror. He narrowed his amber eyes. He said, "It's none of your concern if I'm expecting a child or not." He looked at the Order and continued, "I'm happily married to a loving smart woman, and I'll do anything to protect my family. Even if I have to go into hiding."

Hermione smiled at her husband despite the trouble that had just now presented itself. A trouble that would change the course of their future and their family.

"We need to find a place to hide them." said Ginny Weasely-Potter. Harry's wife of six months.

She had long red hair, lightly toned skin, freckles, brown eyes and a slender womanly figure.

"I agree with Ginny." said Harry. "But where?"

"I know of a place. But only a few people need to know the better." said Hermione looking around the room.

The Order looked at each other wondering would be Secret Keeper. Who would be trusted with the Lupin's secret. They all watched Remus and Hermione whisper to each other debating who would chosen. Hermione tearfully nodded in agreement.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron and Sirius please leave the room." said Hermione in a cracked voice. "I don't want you arrested by helping criminals."

Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry motioned to the door. Ron sighed heavily and nodded dully in agreement. Harry helped his wife up from the table. Ginny slowly rose from the table and took his hand and the trio left the room. Soon followed by Sirius. Hermione sighed in relief knowing her friends were safe.

Kingsely walked up to the couple and said, "Anyone caught helping a half breed and their spouse and children will surfer the same fate as the mother. I have not a family or wife to care for like the others."

Remus narrowed his eyes at Tonks and said, "I want Nyphadora out of this room. Right. Now." he growled.

Tonks narrowed her eyes at Hermione and stormed from the room swearing under her breathe. Vowing to get Remus for herself and to get rid of Hermione from the man she loved.

"The rest of you may stay." said Remus looking at the Weasely twins, Molly, Arthur, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. "We know that we can trust you if we need you."

Severus snorted at the statement. He couldn't stand the werewolf. He had jet black chin length hair, fair skin, black eyes and slender body.

"Why are you letting me know where the hell you're staying?" hissed the ex-spy and Potions Master of Hogwarts.

"I want you here just in case I need you." said Hermione. "I trust you. I know you're a Medi-Wizard as well."

Severus sighed heavily. "I'll do it for you." he said and looked at Remus, "Not you Lupin. Remus nodded his head.

Remus sat down next to his wife. Hermione moved to her husband's lap. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What place do you have in mind dear?" said Minerva. She had brown hair that was pulled back in a tight bun, light tone skin, brown eyes and curved womanly figure.

"It's a cottage called Spring Cottage. My grandparents would love for us to see them. I haven't been there in awhile. It's in a small muggle community. It's the safest place I can think of." explained Hermione.

"But want they be in danger?" asked Remus concerned for his grandparents-in-laws.

"Muggles shouldn't be effected by the law." said Kingsely. They nodded. "Then it's settled. I'll be your Secret Keeper while Severus will be Hermione's prime medical care giver."

Severus sneered at the group, but Hermione knew different. Severus had turned into a good friend. He cared about her greatly. They had formed a friendship after the war. She had saved his life after Voldemort had his snake attacked him.

"Now, I want you to get your belongings together and spend some time with your friends before we go. We leave in two hours." Kingsely told the couple.

Hermione tearfully nodded her head. She quietly left the room to spend time with her friends. Remus sat back in the chair when Sirius re-entered the room.

Remus and Hermione stood in the middle of the sitting room among their friends. She blinded back the tears.

"Write when you can." whispered Ginny.

Hermione nodded her head. "I will."

"We love you and see you when all this crazy stuff blows over." said Harry and pulled her into his arms.

"Keep your chin up Mione." said Ron and hugged Hermione as well.

Soon followed by the other Weasely family. Molly squeezed Hermione tight and gave her a scarf. Arthur hugged Hermione and kissed her forehead.

"Take care of your family Moony." said Sirius and pulled Remus into a brotherly hugged.

"I will." said Remus and trio left Grimmauld Place for the safety of his family.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio walked into London Airport. Remus held his wife's hand as they made their way to Gate 243 for their flight. Kingsely knew that the aurors wouldn't track them if they took muggle transportation. Remus, Hermione Kingsely walked onto the plane. They found their seats and settled in for the six hour flight.

Remus wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and gently rested his hand on her growing belly.

"I'll protect you the best I can." said Kingsely.

"Just protect her." whispered Remus as he watched his mate slowly fall asleep.

The plane took off headed to the other side of London. Remus knew that Hermione would be safe. He hoped at least for awhile.

"I knew something was going on between the two of you." said Kingsely.

Remus raised a brow at the man beside him and asked, "How?" He played with his wife's curly hair.

"The small jesters. The accentual rub of the waist and tucking a curl behind her ear. The friendly kiss on the cheek and, the way you look at her. Then holding hands under the table." he explained.

Remus chuckled slightly. "And I thought we had it hidden well."

Kingsely shared the chuckle. "It took my auror training to pick up on the signs. And of course Severus knew before I did." Remus nodded not surprised that the ex-spy knew about the marriage. "She loves you despite your fury little problem."

Remus laughed and nodded his head. "I'm very lucky. Not very many werewolves find their true mate." The auror nodded in agreement.

The airplane landed at Till's Airport and, the passengers slowly got off the plane. The trio walked through the small building and to a section of hidden trees. Kingsely pulled out a pocket watch and tapped it with his wand and grew in size.

"It's an untraceable portkey. It will take us to Spring Cottage." said Kingsely. They nodded and took a hold of the portkey, and they vanished from the small wooded area.

Remus caught Hermione around the waist before she hit the ground. "Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath to help her motion sickness. She looked around the country side. It was a green pasture with endless blue sky. Kingsely put the pocket watch back into his black pants.

"Come along lovebirds. Spring Cottage is over the hill." said Kingsely.

"Kingsely shut up. I know where my grandparents live." Hermione snapped and walked ahead of the men.

Remus and Kingsely looked at each other and said, "Mood swings," and they quickly caught up with Hermione.

The trio made their way down a long dirt road until they reached a two-story log cabin with a stables and a riding arena to break or ride horses located on the left near the woods. A vegetable garden was on the far right side of the house.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Well, boys welcome to Spring Cottage. The town is nearly three hours away. So, Granny normally has the meat brought here. Come on."

Kingsely, Remus and Hermione walked up to the house and found a couple seating on the front porch. Sam Bryan had short salt pepper hair, tone skin, blue eyes, and board shoulders. He wore a long sleeve flannel shirt with a pair of jeans and boots. Suzan had long curly gray hair, tone skin, brown eyes and slim figure. She wore a light blue sun dress with a pair of white sandals. The couple stood up and smiled brightly at their granddaughter.

"Hermione, what a nice surprise! Come here and give me a hug." said Suzan.

Hermione looked at Remus. He smiled kissed her on the nose. She quickly walked up the few wooden steps and onto the porch.

Suzan pulled her granddaughter into a tight hug. "It's wonderful to see you."

Sam raised a brow at the diamond wedding band that rested on Hermione's left hand. He smiled and said, "Any day now dear."

"Oh, sorry dear." said Suzan and she let go of her only grandchild.

"Hi peanut." said Sam and gently pulled Hermione into his arms. "Which one's the husband?" he whispered in her ear.

"The man on the left." Hermione whispered in return. She pulled back, "Kingsely, Remus come up here."

The auror smirked and said, "Yes boss."

Hermione chuckled. "Shut up Kingsely."

Remus laughed and walked up the steps and onto porch followed by Kingsely. Hermione introduced Kingsely to her grandparents. She took Remus's hand into her own.

"This is my husband Remus Lupin." said Hermione "These are my grandparents, Sam and Suzan Bryant."

Once the couple recovered from their shock they shook hands. The group took their seats. They sat in silence for awhile not knowing what to say to each other. Remus took his wife's hand into his own.

"Where to start?" whispered Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Suzan.

Remus ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. "The Ministry is after any married half breeds and their children."

"Half breeds?"

"Werewolves Mr. Bryan." Kingsely told him.

Remus turned his head to his wife and said, "Go inside. I will not see you go into a panic attack when I tell your grandparents."

"But-"

"Go." he growled his eyes flashed amber. She quietly went inside the house. "I can smell you at the door. Go lay down." Hermione sighed heavily did as she was told.

"Did you just growl at my granddaughter?" said Sam.

Remus nodded and he explained how the male was the dominate over the female. The male was to protect their pack. Their family. While the female was to raise the cubs with the help of the male.

"I would never intently cause my mate harm. If another man looks or even touches her that's not family or a friend I will attack or kill if necessary to protect what's mine." explained Remus.

"What does the Ministry have against your marriage?" asked Suzan wanting to know the reason.

Kingsely explained that they feared that werewolves would over throw the Ministry, and that werewolves were powerful and very strong. Then he went on to tell them that if Hermione and Remus were to found that they would be sent to Azkaban and then killed.

Suzan covered her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe that someone would do that to other people. The murders of others because they were different didn't sit right with her.

"Then you will stay here with us." said Sam breaking the pregnant silence.

"Thank you." whispered Remus.

"Take out your trunks." Kingsely told Remus. He gave the auror a puzzled look. "They've placed tracking charms on all werewolves and mate's wands." He took out three trunks and Kingsely enlarged them with a wave of his wand. "I'll be back soon as I can with any form of news. Give Hermione my love."

"Will do. Be safe Kingsely." said Remus.

He nodded and walked away for Springs Cottage leaving his two friends behind.

Remus sat down on the bench and ran his hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. "God why now? Damn it!" He kicked the trunk across the porch. Suzan reached to comfort the man next to her. "Don't." Remus pushed her hand away. "I just want a family with my wife. Is that too much to ask?" He laughed coldly, "It took me twenty-two years to find a woman to accept for who I was. The Ministry is threatened everything I hold dear," and he walked into the house.

The living room had wooden walls and floors, deep red couch, loveseat and two armchairs in front of a brick fireplace and in center was a deep cherry wood coffee table that rested on a harp rug. Bookshelves rested on the left side of the room with several family photo decorated the area. A large window behind the couch that gave room light.

Sam rose from his chair and helped Suzan to her feet leaving the trunks on the porch. The trio found Hermione asleep on the couch. Remus knelt down on the floor next to the couch. Her shirt formed to her swollen belly. Remus gently kissed her on the lips. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello beautiful." said Remus and he swept her into his arms and sat down on the couch.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. He uncovered her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Oh, how I wish things could be different." He lowered her shirt. He gently lowered her right sleeve revealing her mark and he kissed it lovingly.

"I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." whispered Hermione and she kissed his mark she had made on his left shoulder.

"Let's leave them dear." whispered Suzan.

Sam nodded and followed his wife through the room and into the kitchen.

The kitchen had tile light blue floor, wooden walls, round table that sat six, counter that separated the cooking area from the dinning area. There was a stove, fridge, sink in front of a window and, a shelf that held bottles of wine with glasses. A back door on far left side that lead to the back yard.

Sam sat down at the table while Suzan got supper ready for four. He couldn't believe what the Wizarding World had come to. Hermione had told them about the final battle, but that was after it had happened. She didn't want them in danger of knowing the truth.

""Minster Fudge fears many things." said Hermione, as she walked into the room. "He's mad." She grabbed several things out of the fridge to help her grandmother with supper.

"Yes. He's always feared werewolves." said Remus as he sat down next to Sam.

"Is there anyway to change Fudge's way of thinking?" asked Sam.

This caused Remus and Hermione laugh. They shook their heads. They lapsed into silence. The men watched the women cook turkey, beans, rice and a pan of brownies; to Remus's delight.

After a quite uneasy dinner they two couples turned in for the night. They didn't know what to say to each other and none wanted to upset Hermione.

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Kingsely and Harry walked into Azkaban Prison that was once guarded by dementors but now by aurors and many German Sheppard dogs. The bars were made out of sliver to cause harm to any werewolf that touched them.

"I thought about quitting. But now with Moony and Mione in hiding I can keep an eye out on any progress if they're captured." whispered Harry to his partner.

"Once they notice that Hermione and Remus are missing you'll be a suspect." whispered Kingsely as they made their way down the hall where the cells were beginning to fill up with werewolves and their families.

"This is madness." Harry said out of the side of his mouth.

"Ah, here are my two top aurors." said Minister Fudge. He had short brown hair, tone skin, brown eyes broad shoulders. He wore a green top hat with a green jacket and pants.

"He looks like a green bean." whispered Kingsely causing Harry to bite the inside of his jaw.

"I want you to bring in many werewolves and their families as possible. Here are the lists." said Fudge holding out a large stack of folders.

Harry and Kingsely took their stacks from the Minister and the men left Azkaban. They had a job to do rather they like it or not.

Hermione stood in front of the stove cooking supper. She thinly cut the potatoes and dropped them into the hot skillet. She stirred the potatoes and let her mind drifted to the day that Remus proposed.

_Flashback: _

Hermione sat in the Black Library her nose buried in a Potions book. She looked up from the thick book when she heard footsteps on the hard floor. She smiled at her lover of two years. She closed her book and sat it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"I have something for you." said Remus, holding out a book.

Hermione took the book from Remus. She smiled at the cover that read: _Passion. _A romance novel she had been wanting. She opened the book and saw a hole through the pages, and in the center was a single flower shaped diamond that rested on a gold band. Hermione gasped at the ring that sat before her. She looked up at her lover. She found him on his knees.

Remus asked, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione's smile widen at the question. "Yes. I'd love to marry you."

Remus smiled took the ring from the book and gently took her left hand into his and slowly slid the ring onto her hand. He kissed her gently on lips. Hermione returned the smile and looked down at the ring.

"I love you." she whispered and kissed him again.

"I love you too." he whispered in return.

_End of Flashback _

Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and rubbed her growing belly. She sniffed and angrily brushed away several fallen tears. He kissed her neck and moved next to his wife and helped her cook supper.

Meanwhile in the kitchen doorway Suzan and Sam stood watching the couple with sad eyes. She squeezed his shoulder and walked into the room and sat down at the table. Soon followed by Sam. They watched with small smiles on their faces. They knew that this was a hard time on them, but they were getting to know their grandson in law. They wished it was under different arrangements.

Harry and Kingsely sat at their cubical reading over the list of werewolves and their families. They shook their heads at the list of men, woman and children that would be killed. Because of a man that wanted werewolves gone from the Wizarding World.

"Fudge has gone mad." said Harry, who saw friends on the lists.

"Yes. The final battle made Fudge snap." whispered Kingsely, who saw his friends the Giles family on the list. "This is causing more pain then happiness."

"Harry, it's late dear." said Ginny, who had walked into their cubical.

He looked up and saw his wife and smiled slightly. Harry closed his folder and rose from his chair. He shook Kingsely's hand and left with his wife.

Kingsely returned the lists. He grabbed the nearby stack which was the list of captured werewolves. He read down the line of names shacking his head at each one.

Sirius sat at the long dinning room table with a cup of coffee and the morning copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him. It had been a month since the Lupin family went into hiding from the Ministry. He didn't know where. He picked up the paper just as a Ministry owl flew into the kitchen through the enchanted window. The bird landed on the table and held out his foot. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the bird and took the letter. The owl flew out the window.

Sirius studied the letter in his hands just as Ginny walked into the dinning room. Her and Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place after they graduated.

"Is that a summon?" asked Ginny as she sat down at the table.

Sirius nodded not taking his eyes off the letter. Harry walked into the room with a cup of coffee in his hands. He shook his head when he saw the letter. He knew it was only a matter of time before he'd receive one. He sat down next to his wife.

"Read it Padfoot." said Harry and took a sip of coffee.

Sirius opened the letter and read it out loud,

_Dear Mr. Black, _

_Due to facts known that you have been friends with one werewolf, Remus John Lupin since childhood. It is our duty to inform that you are needed at the Ministry for questioning of the whereabouts of Remus and Hermione Lupin. If it shows you do know the whereabouts of these convicts you will be found guilty of adding and assisting two very dangerous people. You will be hereby hung by the neck until dead. _

_Please come to the Ministry on the 2__nd__ of June at one o'clock. _

_Thank you, _

_Theresa Freed _

_Werewolves Capture Department _

Ginny snatched the letter from Sirius and narrowed her eyes. "They have their own department!" she screamed. She looked at Harry and said, "Did you know about this new department?"

"No." said Harry shaking his head. "We need to do something about Fudge. It's madness."

"He's too powerful at the moment." said Sirius. "You'd end up getting killed. I'll go get questioned tomorrow. That's all I can do. This is why Remus and Hermione didn't want us knowing their whereabouts." The Potters could only nod in agreement.

It had taken Remus nearly a month to get use to being around horses. Sam had to teach him how to groom, shoe, feed and break a horse. Sam was grateful for the little help since his hired hand, Jim had left for college two months back. He was able to get to know his granddaughter's husband on a work and personal level. Because to Sam could see a man's person by the hard worker he was.

Sam leaned against the fence watching Remus exercise a horse. He nodded in approval. "Good Remus."

Remus pulled the reins of the horse and the stallion stopped in mid-stride. Remus listened closely for the many sounds around him.

"What's wrong Remus?" asked Sam.

Remus quickly got off the horse and climbed over the fence. "There's a wolf on the grounds, and it's by the garden," and he ran to the back of the house.

Sam quickly followed knowing his only grandchild was out tending to the garden.

Meanwhile in the garden Hermione sat on her knees pulling carrots from the deep rich black soil placing them into the basket next to her. She gently hummed a song to the baby that was growing inside her womb. She had read in a book that the baby could hear all round them.

Remus jumped in front of Hermione. He let out an inhumanly growled. This caused her to turn around. She gasped at the sight of the wolf that was slowly advancing on the couple.

Sam stormed inside the house starling Suzan from the cookbook she was reading. She followed her husband and saw him grab his gun. She knew he only grabbed his gun quickly was when a dangerous animal was on the grounds. She quickly followed him onto the porch to see what was going on knowing Hermione was outside in the garden. She covered her mouth not to make any sound.

The wolf growled and slowly moved forward to his target; which was Hermione. He could smell a wolf on her.

"If you come closer you will die." growled Remus. The animal moved closer to his target. "This is your last warning," and his eyes dangerously flashed amber.

The wolf moved closer to the female. Hermione heard snapping of bone and saw her husband transform from human to werewolf. Moony jumped at the wolf.

Hermione moved quickly as possible up onto the porch with her grandparents. Sam's eyes widened when the werewolf snapped the wolf's neck. Moony let the dead animal fall to the ground with a soft thump. Hermione sighed in relief and made her way down the steps into the backyard.

"Should we stop her?" asked Suzan, who was concerned for the safety of Hermione.

"No dear." said Sam trusting the creature/man he got to know over his stay at Spring Cottage.

Moony looked his mate up and down with soft amber eyes. He slowly approached not to frighten his mate. Hermione gently stoked the grey werewolf on the nose. Moony nuzzled against his mate's neck lovingly. He stepped back and transformed into human form and fell to the ground breathing heavily.

Suzan ran inside and quickly returned with a blanket. She handed it to Hermione. She smiled slightly and thanked her grandmother. Suzan walked back up and stood next to Sam.

Hermione covered Remus's nude body and rested his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his graying shaggy sandy blonde hair.

"Are you all right love?" asked Remus in concern for his wife and child.

"Yes. I'm fine thanks to you." said Hermione. She smiled and continued, "Remus you transformed on your own."

He looked at his wife in awe. "I didn't feel any pain. It's rumored that only Grayback was able to transform at will. Which made his full moon transformations painless. He was able to keep his human and werewolf mind." he explained to his young wife.

"So, Grayback became one with his wolf?" said Hermione. Remus nodded his head. "No more nasty Wolfsbane Potion for you." said Hermione, who had been brewing it every month.

Remus smiled and slowly rose to feet. Sam sat his gun down and quickly went over to the man and wrapped his arm over his shoulder. He helped Remus inside the house. Suzan grabbed the gun and she walked inside with Hermione.

Sam eased Remus into the guest bedroom, where he and Hermione had been staying. Sam laid Remus into the bed. Just as Hermione walked into the room with the first aid kit in her hands. Suzan followed not to far behind with a bowl of water and a wash cloth. Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the blanket revealing his bloody chest.

"Could you leave us please. I can handle this." said Hermione.

"Of course dear. Sam, let's leave them. Remus is in very good hands." said Suzan and drug her husband from the bedroom.

"I'm ready to hear any type of news. I hate not knowing what's going on." said Hermione, gently cleaning the wounds with a wet cloth.

"I know you do love. But Kingsely can't swing by everyday. He's an auror, and no matter how much it pains him to lock up the innocent he has a job to do," who had only been by several times to bring letters from their friends.

Hermione nodded and grabbed the alcohol. "This might sting," and gently cleaned each cut with tender care.

Remus growled deep inside his chest at the stinging sensation that racked his body. Hermione closed the bottle and sat it down on the bedside table. She laid down next to her husband after she placed the bandages over the wounds. Remus pulled her into his arms ignoring the pain that shot through his body. Hermione snuggled into his arms mindful of his injuries. And the couple fell into a peaceful slumber.

"They don't deserve this pain, Sam" said Suzan sadly as she sat down next to him at the kitchen table.

"I know dear. We can only be there for them." said Sam and Suzan nodded in agreement.

Sirius walked into the Ministry dressed in elegantly cut black robes with his black hair in soft waves and his blue eyes shined with the goal to keep his two friends safe away from Azkaban. He had been in the prison for twelve years with dementors guarding the prisoners. But the idea of Remus and Hermione facing death was unbearable for him.

"Ready Padfoot?" said Harry, who was standing next to the court room door.

"Ready as I can be." said the Marauder.

"I'm not allowed in I'm afraid. I have ties to Mione." said Harry. He squeezed his godfather's shoulder. "Good luck," and Sirius entered the room.

The courtroom was full of the Wizgoment and Minister Fudge sat in the judge's box, where he would do the questioning.

"Take your seat." said Minister, and Sirius sat down in the chair that was in the center of the room. "Admitter the Veritaserum." He ordered and Kingsely gave the truth potion to the wizard. He stepped back. "State your name to the Wizgoment."

"Sirius Orion Black." said Sirius under fog.

"Do you know Remus John Lupin?" asked the Minister.

"Yes."

"How do you know the werewolf?" asked Fudge.

"I met him on the train of our first year of Hogwarts." answered Sirius.

"How do you know Hermione Jean Lupin nee Granger?"

"She's my godson, Harry Potter's best friend."

Fudge looked over at Percy Weasely. He had short red hair, fair skin, with freckles. And the Minister saw him writing every word that was said in the court. After asking around of simple questions; which included how long did he know that Lupin was a werewolf. He had know since he was thirteen.

"We're a wittiness to the union of Remus and Hermione Lupin?" asked Fudge, getting much evince as possible.

"Yes." answered Sirius.

Fudge finally got tired of an hour of questioning. He finally asked his question and last question. "Where are Remus and Hermione Lupin?"

"I do not know."

Fudge growled in frustration. "Who knows of their whereabouts?" he asked with a smirk.

"Kingsely Shackebolt." said Sirius under his state of fog and their was a gasp in the room and they turned to the top auror.

"Arrest him. Put him in a holding cell." ordered the Minister.

The aurors rushed over to Kingsely and placed him in huffs. Kingsely closed his eyes. He knew that the day would come soon. Tonks took his wand and handed it the Minister of Magic. And they took him from the court room to Azkaban.

"Give him the antidote." ordered Fudge.

The auror gave Sirius the antidote. Sirius blinked several time until the effects of the potions wore off. He excused to leave. Sirius left the Ministry wishing he knew what the Minister asked him. He hoped he kept Remus and Hermione safe.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

The news of Kingsely's arrest didn't take long to hit the front page of the Daily Prophet. Sirius was the reason behind the top auror's demise of his information of the whereabouts of the Lupin family.

Severus stood in front of Springs Cottage grateful that Kingsely had given him a portkey to Remus and Hermione's location. He sighed heavily and walked up onto the porch just as the door opened and Suzan walked out carrying a heavy rug.

"Here let me help you." said Severus and took the rug from the woman and hit it several times against the wooden railing of the porch.

"Thank you young man." said Suzan in gratitude.

Severus couldn't help up chuckle and smiled showing his fangs. "I'm far from young, Mrs. Bryant."

Suzan gasped slightly at the sight of his fangs. "You're a vampire?"

"Yes. I'm two thousand years old Milady. I am here to see Mrs. Lupin." said Severus.

"Severus!" said Hermione and gave him a tight hug. She was one of few that knew of his true nature. "Well, come a long we don't need you to burn," and pulled back from the hug and the trio entered the house.

"Severus it's wonderful to see you." said Remus extending his hand.

"Lupin." said the Potions Master ignoring his hand. "Mr. Bryant I'm Severus Snape. I'm here to check Mrs. Lupin over. Her pregnancy must be looked after with care."

Remus looked around for his friend and asked, "Where's Kingsely?"

"Not here Lupin." hissed Severus not wanting to inform Hermione of Kingsely's arrest.

"Severus Tobias Snape tell me what has happened?" hissed Hermione dangerously.

"Sit down Hermione." said Severus and eased her into a nearby chair. He knelt down in front of her. "Shackebolt was arrested two weeks ago. I had to wait for things to die down before I "vanished," from the wizarding world. They're watching everyone that know you."

Hermione blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from her brown eyes. She never liked Severus see her cry not even as a child. Remus sat down next to his wife, who was sitting on the loveseat and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't touch me or I'll break down." said Hermione in a cracked voice.

"It all right to cry Hermione." whispered Severus, who truly did care for the young woman.

Just then she let the tears fall and broke down into tears. Remus rubbed Hermione's back comfortingly. Severus sighed heavily and moved and sat down on top of the coffee table.

"This isn't going way anytime soon is it young man?" asked Sam.

Severus turned and looked at Hermione's grandfather. "No Mr. Bryant. They're has already been sixteen hangings and twenty-two children lives lost. Many that could have been wonderful students."

"Have you been questioned?" whispered Hermione, who had finally had her emotions under control.

Severus turned and looked at Hermione. He pulled out a white handkerchief and held it out. She quietly took it from him and gave him a quiet thank you in return. She dried her face.

"Yes. I have. But unknown to many that the truth serum has no effect on me. Because I'm a vampire. So you are safe. For now. Until they get your location from Kingsely."

"Why are they waiting?" growled Hermione.

Severus shook his head. "I do not know. Let's take a look at that little one."

"Ok." said Hermione and rose from the loveseat and they all made their way up the stairs.

The group entered the bedroom. Hermione laid down on the bed. Severus looked at Remus before he touched the werewolf's mate. Because he knew that he would be attacked even if Remus was in human form. It was in the creature's nature to protect what was theirs, and that included their cubs. Remus nodded granting the Potions Master permission to examine Hermione.

Severus stepped closer to the bed and lifted Hermione's shirt revealing her four and half month belly. He lowered her pants below her stomach. Severus pushed down on Hermione's stomach and he felt the baby kick against his hands. He smirked slightly at the force of the pick. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and waved it several times over Hermione's stomach and the tip lit up blue showing it was a boy.

"You have a strong healthy baby boy Hermione." said Severus and he waved his wand again and image of the baby floated above for all to see. "Here's his heart." He said pointing the heart. "He's going to be strong." He flicked his wand and the image formed into a photo. "Here you are Hermione," and he handed it to the soon to be mother.

"When's he due?" asked Hermione, knowing that werewolf's pregnancy last seven months.

"He'll be here in March." said the Potions Master. He stepped back from the bed.

Hermione lowered her shirt and lifted pants. She got off the bed and rubbed her stomach. She looked over at Remus and smiled. They had discussed baby's names over their time at Spring's Cottage.

"John Remus Lupin it is dear." said Remus and kissed her on the forehead and group left the room with smiles on their faces. Severus had a slight smirk happy for his friend.

"I have letters from the Potters and Black." said Severus once everyone was settled at the kitchen table with their tea. He handed them to Hermione and Remus. "Here's the Daily Prophet." He handed the paper to Remus. "The news is getting worse as time goes by. Fudge is become close to darkness. Just as the Dark Lord."

Hermione looked at the cover of the paper and the photo of Kingsely in a cell in Azkaban. "This is my fault." She whispered.

"Hermione this is not your fault." said Severus hating seeing the smartest witch of her age so down. "I want you to walk time to time. Lupin go with her." Remus nodded. He rose from his chair after he drained the last of his tea. "I must go before I'm spotted missing."

Hermione eased herself from her chair and walked Severus to the porch. She turned to the man that once made her life hell at Hogwarts. She let several tears fall down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms in a brotherly fashion. Severus rested his cheek on the top of her head. He pulled back and smiled gently at her.

"I do care for you Hermione. You're like the little sister I never had. It's hard not to fall in love with you in any form or fashion. But I know your heart has always belonged to Lupin. I'll be here when ever you may need me."

"That means a lot to me Severus." said Hermione. She pulled from their embrace. "Be safe I can't bare to loose you." He nodded and left from Spring's Cottage.

Remus and Hermione laid in bed with their letters from their friends. He slipped on his reading glass. Hermione chuckled slightly knowing he hated wearing them, and he only wore them in the privacy of their room.

Remus unfolded the letter from Sirius. He read out loud for Hermione to hear.

_Hermione and Moony, _

_I hope this letter finds you safe and well. Things aren't going well here. I've failed you my friends, and I won't forgive myself for long as I live. I fear Kingsely has been arrested thanks to me and that damned truth potion. He will be questioned soon no doubt. I believe their waiting to see if anyone else knows of your whereabouts before his sentencing. _

_Molly was questioned but thanks to Snape he gave her a potion to protect her from the effects of the truth serum long with Arthur, Minerva, Fred and George. I fear Snape didn't create it until after my questioning. But I'm grateful because it protect Harry, Ginny and Ron from harm. _

_On a happier note that Snape is coming to tell you of the baby. I have bet Harry that it's a boy. Ginny has thrown in her money for a girl along with Harry. Please write us soon. Since Snape will come by more to monitor Hermione. We want to know if it's boy or girl. I want to win the bet mate. _

_Love, _

_Padfoot _

Remus closed the letter and removed his glasses and smiled. He said, "Well it seems that Sirius has won the bet my dear."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the idea of her friends. She unfolded the letter in her hands. She read out loud,

_Remus and Mione, _

_I know that Padfoot has no doubt told you about Kingsely. We knew that it would come, but not so soon. I guess we can only pray and hope. If only Dumbledore was here. He had much influence in the Ministry. But we can only hope for the law to be over turned. _

_I hope you have a girl. I have several gallons on the bet. _

_Harry. _

Hermione turned over the parchment and continued,

_Hey guys, _

_This have most currently changed around here. Fudge has gone completely nutty. He wants to see the werewolf race gone from the wizarding world. Well in Britain at lest. But some of our best men are werewolves. My partner, Jim Banks was arrested the other day. We work together in the Hospital. I just can't believe he's going to be killed all because was a blood disease. It's crazy. But I hope you two stay safe. We love you. _

_Ginny _

"That's horrible." said Hermione with a sniff. She grabbed the last letter from her lap.

_Mione, Moony, _

_I hope you too aren't causing too much trouble. Ha, not you two. You're most likely doing as your told and to stay safe. I want to see you two and that baby when it comes. Please do as instructed and stay hidden. I have already been questioned. They found nothing on me, but that I was good friends. They let me go. So your safe. For now. I hope to see you soon. _

_Ron _

"That's good to know that Ron's safe from Azkaban." said Remus, sitting his glasses down on the nearby table.

"I miss them Remus." whispered Hermione as she sat the letters down and snuggled deep into the covers..

He laid down and pulled his mate into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "I know you do, love. I miss them all as well. You're safe that's all that matters to me." Hermione nodded and slowly feel asleep.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Characters death.

Harry paced in front of the court room doors. He was about to be questioned for the whereabouts of Remus and Hermione. He knew that the potion worked because Ron had been questioned; even though they didn't have a clue where they were hiding it was for safety. Harry couldn't use "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived card as Fudge called it.

Harry took a deep breathe and entered the large full court room. He saw Minister Fudge in the center of the court. He took the seat on the floor like he had done many years ago. He remembered that day clearly. Fudge wanted Harry out of Hogwarts. He shook his head it wasn't time to go down memory lane.

"You will be questioned under Veritaserum." said Fudge to Harry and the room full of court members.

An auror admitter the potion and the line of questioning began.

"How long have you known Hermione Jean Lupin nee Granger?" asked Fudge.

Harry sat in his state like fog. He could tell the potion was working. He had control over what he wanted to answer and how he liked to answer the questions given by Fudge.

"Eleven years." answered Harry.

"How long have you known Remus John Lupin?"

Harry mentally began count how many years he had known Moony. He knew if he answered it wrong all would be lost, and he would end up in a cell next to Kingsely.

"Eight years." was all Harry said.

"Then you should know where your closet friend is. She is after all the closest person you have to a sister. Mrs. Lupin would tell you anything wouldn't she, Mr. Potter."

"Minister, this is highly unnecessary." said Madame Bones, head of the DLE. She had long blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and slim figure.

"I apologize." said Fudge. He turned back to Harry. "Where are the Lupins?"

"I do not know."

The Minister of Magic swore under his breathe. It was apparent that she didn't want her two best friends in danger. He figured if the men didn't know then Ginny Potter wouldn't know as well. He'd have now choice but finally place Kingsely on the stand to get their location.

"Give him the antidote." said Fudge. "No more reason for him to be questioned."

The auror walked up to Harry and gave him the antidote. Harry blinked and looked around the room. He smirked to himself. Hermione and Remus were safe until Kingsely was to be questioned.

"You're dismissed Mr. Potter." said Fudge and Harry quickly left the courtroom not wanting to be in the room any longer.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table. She received a letter from the Ministry telling her not to come on her assigned court date. She angrily brushed away a fallen tear. It meant that Kingsely was going to be questioned, and the months of Hermione and Remus being safe was about to end. And the Half Breed Law look like it wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"Did they get anything out of you?" Ginny asked Harry just as he sat down at the small table.

He shook his head. "No dear. This is why they don't want you to be questioned. They're tired of the game were throwing them." He said sadly, "Moony and Mione will be in Azkaban before we can blink an eye."

Ginny violently shook her head and tears fell. She didn't want to believe that her best friend. Her sister was going to be hung. But she couldn't do anything.

"Don't you even think about following Snape, Ginny Potter." said Harry in a threatening tone. "I will not loose you-you too. It's hard enough as it is."

She sat back in defeat and buried her face in her hands and her body shook with sobs. Harry rose from his chair and comforted his wife the best he could.

Meanwhile at the door Sirius stood silently blaming himself. He had given out information that was to remain unknown. He would never forgive himself for telling the court.

Hermione slowly walked around the small pond that was near the cottage. She was two months away from her due date. She had to waddle everywhere she went. She stopped and rested her hands on her swollen belly. She angrily brushed away a fallen tear. She wanted to see Ron, Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Ron and the entire Weasely family. She missed them greatly.

Remus stood nearby watching over his wife and mate. Ever since he and Moony shared one mind and body he was more protective over his small pack. He could hear from afar and see in the dark. Everything had heightened. He had told Severus about his transformations and about not having to take Wolfsbane. The Potions Master was shocked to hear about Remus transforming at will. It fascinated him.

"How's she doing?" asked Suzan, who walked up next to Remus.

"She misses everyone. Severus does her wonders but his visits have become much shorter. They're about to question Kingsely. Then he's visits are going to stop soon." said Remus.

"You can leave. And leave now." said Suzan.

"I agree with Suzan young man. Take Hermione and run." said Sam.

Remus shook his head. "I will fight for my family. They will have to kill me before they touch my mate." he growled.

"Yes. We know dear." said Suzan.

Remus nodded and walked over to his wife. He pulled Hermione into his arms from behind. She rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her belly.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered in return.

Kingsely stood at the bars of his cell. He ran his fingers over the cold sliver bars. He had watched men, women and children be taken from the cells. The father would return alone without his family. He was left to die lonely death. He had witnessed many hangings in the cells nearby. He thought that he'd never witness anything so horrible in his life.

"Kingsely, I have to take you to the courtroom." said Harry quietly.

He nodded. He stepped back from bars. Kingsely turned around and Harry placed the magical cuffs on his wrists. The men made their way from the cell.

"This is not your fault Kingsely." whispered Harry as they made their way down the corridor. "You are not to blame. No one is but Fudge who passed this damned bill."

"I'll be responsible for two of friends deaths." whispered Kingsely.

"No, Mione wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Please hold strong to those wishes. They both love you. You've been a great friend and partner." said Harry.

"You've been a good friend." said Kingsely.

"You too mate." said Harry.

Kingsely stood in shackles on his wrists and ankles. He wore black and white stripped shirt and pants. He looked around the courtroom at the people saw as friends and so as coworkers.

"Kingsely Shackebolt, you have been held to be questions about the whereabouts of two convicts. Those are Remus John Lupin and Hermione Jean Lupin nee Granger. Admitter the Veritaserum." ordered Fudge.

An auror gave Kingsely the potion. He stepped back and returned to his station at the door.

"Where are the Lupins?" asked Fudge without testing the potion was working correctly.

Kingsely said in a state like fog, "Spring Cottage in Little Wood, London."

Fudge motioned for a group of aurors to go get Remus and Hermione from Spring Cottage. They nodded and left the courtroom. Kingsely was given the antidote.

"Kingsely Shackebolt, you are hereby found guilty of adding two criminals. You will be hung by the neck until dead." said Fudge. "Scheduled for Tuesday at noon. Take the prisoner away."

Kingsely was pushed out the courtroom and taken back to Azkaban until Tuesday.

Hermione laid on the couch. Her feet propped up on the arm of it with a book on her belly. Remus smiled over at his wife. He sat a tray of tea down on the coffee table. He poured Hermione a cup and held it out for her to take.

"Thank you love." said Hermione, taking the cup from her husband.

Sam and Suzan entered the living room just as the door busted open with aurors and their wands raised at the couple. Remus quickly placed himself in front of Hermione.

"If you come closer your dead." growled Remus his eyes shined brightly.

"Tie him down." ordered a female voice from the door.

"Tonks." growled Remus, sliver ropes tied around his body.

"Get her." ordered Tonks.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her follow Order member. She was placed in cuffs. She looked over at her grandparents and shook her head telling them not to interfere. She didn't want to see them hurt because of her.

"You are under arrest for being a werewolf." Tonks said to Remus. "You're under arrest for breeding and bringing a half breed into the wizarding world." she said towards Hermione. "Thank you muggles. Lets get them to Azkaban."

They nodded and took the Lupin family away from Spring Cottage. Tonks smiled evilly and closed the door behind her.

"Sam." said Suzan and broke down into tears. She had grown close to Remus over his stay at the cottage.

"We spent some time with them. They'll always be apart of us. We just have to remember them." whispered Sam comforting his distraught wife. She could only nodded.

Tonks pushed Hermione into a cell and slammed the door. She looked at Remus, who was in a cell across from Hermione. She smiled evilly.

"This is what you get for not marrying me." whispered Tonks in Remus's ear.

Remus growled and grabbed the cell door bars. He growled at the burning in his hands. "I would never marry you!"

Tonks laughed and walked away from the couple. She would get rid of the "Princess," of everyone's life. She was Miss Perfect," and Tonks couldn't stand her.

"Don't worry Hermione there's nothing to be afraid of." said Remus.

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath to relax her body. She sat down on the cold stone floor. Remus sat down and leaned his head against the wall watching his wife.

Sirius spit his coffee across the table when he saw the morning headline on the Daily Prophet. Harry and Ginny looked at the marauder in concern.

"Kingsely's going to be hung today at noon." said Sirius. "And Hermione and Remus have been arrested."

Harry snatched the paper from his godfather. He threw it up in the air and blasted it into flames with his wand. He looked at the couple breathing heavily. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. She got up and pulled her husband into her arms. Harry buried his face in her red hair. Sirius got up and pulled the couple in his arms silently comforting each other.

The Order members entered the room and found them holding each other. Molly quickly took her daughter into her arms. Harry pulled back and sat down at the table. The members sat down quietly all wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"They've erected at stage and a hanging bar in the center of the court yard of the Ministry." said Ron quietly. "I saw this morning. They want Mione's…hanging public knowledge."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He began to pace the room the lights flickered with each step. "Oh yes. Fudge wants a heroine of the final battle public knowledge."

"Harry's correct." said Arthur.

The group shook their heads not believing what was going to happen. They're lives had changed so much after the war. They thought it would be for the better. But Fudge saw all werewolves and their families as threats and wanted them taken care of.

Severus silently left the crowed room to be alone. He closed the door behind him. He walked up the stairs to the roof of Grimmauld Place. He leaned against the wall and looked up at the clear blue sky. He left several tears of blood fall down he china-like face.

"I'm going to loose her." whispered Severus when he heard the door close.

"Severus, I wish I could say something to help." said Minerva. She had brown hair pulled back in a loose bun, olive tone skin, brown eyes and thin womanly figure.

He looked down and shook his head. "Nothing can be said Minerva. But I can be their for her. She needs to see those she know that love her. I will be their when it happens."

Minerva squeezed his shoulder. "We'll all go." He nodded in agreement.

Kingsely stood on a wooden stage looking out across the crowd, who came to see the traitor to be hung. He saw his friends/Order members. He let a slight smile cross his face. Kingsely felt the rope go around his neck.

"Kingsely Shackebolt, you are to be hung by the neck until you are dead." said Minister Fudge. "Any last words?"

"Yes. If being friends with Remus and Hermione Lupin is against the law. Then I will happily die for their friendship." said Kingsely his voice rang out throughout the crowd.

A man dressed in black robes and wore a black hood pulled a lever that made the floor open. Kingsely hung by his neck that had broke quickly.

Ginny bit back a sob. She buried her face in Harry's chest. Harry closed his eyes at the sight of his friend and auror partner hung before him dead. He opened them only steer his wife away from the sight. The Order members not too far behind the couple.

The Order member stood around the dinning room all with brandies in their hands. They toasted to the life of Kingsely and that he would rest in peace knowing that he did all he could to protect his two friends that sat in jail.

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I fear this is the last chapter of the story.

Warning: Characters deaths.

It had been months since Kingsley's hanging. Remus listened to Hermione cry herself to sleep every night since they had been placed in the cell. He had wondered why they were waiting for their hanging. He assumed they were waiting for John to be born. Because Fudge didn't want to hang a pregnant woman.

Hermione walked up to the bars and grabbed them quickly when a sharp pain shot through her body. She had been slight contractions during the night. Remus could only wait and watch. Hermione cradled her stomach when her water broke.

"Remus, it's time." said Hermione breathing in and out through the pain.

He ran over to the door mindful not to touch the sliver bars. "Breathe love." he said, wishing he could be over there with her. "Harry! Harry!" called the concern soon to be father.

Harry looked around and saw no other aurors. He was the only one on call. He was grateful. "Moony what's wrong?"

"Oh gods!" cried Hermione when a contraction hit. "John isn't waiting Harry."

"Harry please let me go over there. I want to be over there with her." begged Remus. "Please Harry."

Hermione lowered herself on her knees breathing heavily. "Please Harry. I'm begging you. Let Remus come over here."

Harry pulled out his keys and quickly unlocked the door to Remus's cell. He stepped out into the ale. Harry opened Hermione's cell and Remus hurried to his wife.

"I'll stand guard." said Harry trusting Remus to deliver his own child.

Remus eased Hermione against the wall. He spread her legs and lifted her robe over her stomach. He rubbed his son that was about to come into the world. He pressed down and felt his feet up and his head down ready to be born.

"Hermione relax love." said Remus gently. He watched them carefully.

Three hours later…

Remus saw John's head crowning. "Hermione get ready to push. It's time."

She nodded and pushed hard screaming at the pain that racked her body. Remus watched in awe as John's head came out. He smiled at Hermione and told her push again. She took a deep breath and pushed hard. John's shoulders were out. She scream echoed through Azkaban.

"That's it one more push and John will be here." said Remus.

Hermione nodded and pushed one last time. She slumped in exhaustion when she heard the cries of her son.

"He's beautiful love." said Remus, took a cloth from Harry and cleaned off his son. "John say, "Hi," to Mommy."

Hermione tearful took her son from his father. She smiled at the infant. John had slightly curly sandy blonde hair, fair skin, light brown eyes with amber flickers and chubby cheeks. She kissed his forehead.

"I have an hour until I'm off duty." said Harry looking at his watch that belonged to Dumbledore. "You can stay with them until then." he told Remus.

"Thank you Harry. That means a lot to me." said Hermione.

"You're my sister and I love you Mione." said Harry and left the family alone.

And hour later Harry returned and placed Remus back in his cell. He kissed his godson, John on the forehead. He left to go home for the night.

Remus smiled at his wife and newborn son despite where he was. He had his family for a short while. He loved them dearly.

Suzan smiled sadly at the letter she had received from Harry about John's birth. She wished she could have seen her great-grandson. She knew that she or Sam would never hold him. They were glad to know that mother and son were well. They prayed that they would be happy together no matter how short as it would be.

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms. He watched his wife slowly fall asleep. He was glad it was him that was the auror at Azkaban when he's godson was born. Hermione had told him to inform Ron that he was a godfather as well and that Ginny was John's godmother.

Harry gently ran his fingers through Ginny's red hair. "I wish things were different love." he whispered to his sleeping wife. "I would break them out, but I can't. I love you." he said and kissed her and slowly fell asleep.

Severus ran through Grimmauld Place and into the crowded dinning room. They had been gathering everyday to hear the news. He sat the paper down on the table.

"Lupin and Hermione are to be taken to the courtyard today at one o'clock." said Severus, who had read the paper before hand. "I'm going. I want to give her some form of hope. John is to have his-thr-throat cut." his voice cracked.

"We'll all go." said Ginny tears rolled down her cheeks. The others nodded in agreement.

One o'clock came all too soon for all that knew and loved Remus and Hermione Lupin. The Order members spread out among the crowd. Sam and Suzan stood next to Harry and Ginny. Sam gripped his wife's hand when they saw Hermione walk up with John in her arms. Remus was in sliver cuffs.

Hermione held her month old son close. She looked out across the crowd and saw her friends and family. She smiled slightly at thought of them being there meant the world to her.

Fudge stood next to Hermione with a scroll in his hands. "Hermione Jean Lupin nee Granger you are guilty of marrying a half-breed and within doing so conceived a child. What do you say?"

Hermione held her head high and said out loud, "I love my husband and child. If loving is against the law so be it."

"Execute the child." said Fudge.

The executer walked up to Hermione dressed in black with a black hood that covered his face. He took John from Hermione and laid the month old on a small table. Remus pulled against his chains in hope to break free. He felt his bones begin to snap and Moony howled and growled. The crowd screamed and ran from the square. All but the Order members that looked on with awe.

"Moony," said Hermione gently. "love don't."

Moony looked at his mate with soft eyes. He looked at the man that his crying cub with a small dagger in hand.

"Moony don't do this. We'll be hunted and unhappy from it. It will hang over ours heads. At lest we can be happy else where." said Hermione.

"Kill the child!" cried Fudge. "before he attacks."

The executer quickly slid the small dagger across John's small throat. Hermione closed her eyes and the tears fell down her cheeks. The executer went over to Hermione and grabbed the lever.

Hermione looked at her husband, who had transformed back into human form. "I love you." she mouthed.

"I love you too." said Remus and closed his eyes when Hermione swung from the floor being dropped from under her.

The women cried out in horror and sadness that their friend had been killed because she married Remus Lupin.

The executer turned to Remus and raised a gun with a sliver bullet inside the case.

"Remus John Lupin you are hereby to die by a sliver bullet due to the known fact you are a half breed." said Fudge and nodded to the man.

The executer aimed the gun and pulled the trigger and Remus fell to the wooden floor motionless. The buriers removed the bodies from the stage and threw them onto a cart vanished from sight.

The Order member looked at the blood covered stage not believing that their friends were gone. They returned to Grimmauld Place and had a drink in their memory. They had loved against the law.

One Year Later:

The Bryans, Weaselys and the Potters family, Sirius and Severus stood in front of three tombs. They each laid a white rose down on top of them. They stepped back.

_Remus John Lupin Hermione Jean Lupin _

_March 10,1960-April 11,2002 September 19,1979-Apirl 11,2002_

_They Loved Against The Law _

_John Remus Lupin _

_March 12,2002-April 11,2002 _

_Made Out of Love _

They smiled weakly at the graves. The family knew that they were happy even though if it was in death. They left the marble stones.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the story. I know it was sad but all stories aren't happy ones.


End file.
